The Art of Disappearing
by The Rocket Scientists
Summary: Taylor had an abusive boyfriend. So she left. And when she picks up a runaway girl named Jude, who needed to get away from psyco parents, they decide to go to Washington, in hopes of blending in, and disappearing. Easier said than done. Embry/OC Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! This is a fic written by both Dr Cullens Lonely Hearts Club and Embry4me, please read and review.**

**My (Dr Cullens Lonely Hearts Club) character is Judith, and Embry4Me made up Taylor.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Art of Disappearing_

"Yeah, leave me here! In the middle of nowhere! All by myself! I dare you!" I shouted to Jeremy as he shoved me out of the car, "Wait! Nah, man! I wasn't _serious_! Come back, I didn't mean it- shit!" I flipped him off as he threw his trash out the window and sped away, "Don't litter, asshole!"

But he couldn't hear me. No one could. I was all alone on some road in California. At least, I _ think _it's California.

I pulled my beat-up leather jacket tighter around me and shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans, throwing myself onto the grass besides the road.

Rolling onto my back I put an arm over my face to shield my eyes from the sun. After sitting up and leaning my elbows on my knees, I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply from it.

This wouldn't have happened if my parents weren't close minded idiots.

.:FLASHBACK:.

"_Judith," My father shouted, "What on Earth were you thinking?!"_

"_Maybe I wasn't thinking on Earth," I said, not shouted. I didn't like shouting. "Maybe I believe Earth is the home of millions of fucking _morons,_ like _you,_ who only want power. So, I was thinking on Mars. No! I was thinking on Pluto. Because Pluto is cool."_

_Father's face turned an impossibly dark shade of purple, and mothers eye twitched._

"_Go to your room," Father whisper angrily._

"_Gladly," I spun around on my heel and walked calmly up the stairs. I wouldn't let them get to me. Just because they couldn't see things my way doesn't mean I'm wrong._

_As soon as I entered my room, my sanctuary, my natural habitat, I grabbed a duffel bag and started throwing things into it. I was eighteen now...I had been for (I glanced at the clock) twenty-three hours. They couldn't stop me now. I was _legal_._

_Where was I going to go? I thought for a moment...Did it matter?_

_After packing important things (Pants, cigarettes, shirts, underwear, some money, some books, Red Bull, a few beers I took from dads liquor cabinet, and, of course, my iPod. And my walkman, CDs, and batteries. Because iPods die pretty quickly.) I threw my duffel out the window, where it landed in some bushes. A few seconds later my guitar case landed next to it. I tied my sheets around the middle post of the window, and tugged on it to make sure it was sturdy._

_Only one more thing to do. Call Ginny._

"_Jude?" I heard Ginny say from the other end of the phone._

"_I'm leaving," I said. No more explanation was needed. We had talked about running away many times, agreeing that if we had the chance we wouldn't wait for the other. Best friends can do things like that._

"_Mother fucker," I could picture Ginny shaking her head, "You better call me when you're there, you lucky bastard," She knew I didn't know where I was going. "Remember the rules." Ah, the rules. We had made up the Hitchhikers Guide to Leaving Troy years ago._

"_I will."_

"_Don't you dare forget me, Judith O'Neil," She warned._

"_Rule 37," I recited, "Annoy your new, much less awesome friends with tales of your old, much awesomer best friend."_

"_Text me all the time."_

"_I'm smashing my phone," I told her, and there was a pause, "I'm pretty sure my parents have a trace on it."_

"_Oh."_

"_But when I end up where I belong, I'll call you." I heard her crying, but didn't bring it up. "I love you, Ginny."_

"_I love you too," Her voice was a little shaky, "Take a sad song and make it better, eh?"_

"_Don't forget, your Harry is out there somewhere, Gin," This could be the last time I ever made nerdy Harry Potter references with my best friend. We didn't physically say goodbye. We didn't need to. The line went dead. I snapped my phone in half and threw it in the trash._

_I scaled down the side of the house, grabbing my stuff and walking. And walking. And walking._

_I was leaving. I was free. I was_ gone_._

.:END OF FLASHBACK:.

That had been three months ago. It was August now. Even though I'm stranded in the middle of God-knows-where, I still don't regret leaving Troy, I don't regret leaving the East coast at all. My parents always said that the world is a hard place to live in, but I don't think that's true. I just think they were looking at it wrong.

I mean, here I am, age eighteen and a quarter, no car, ran away before I got my high school degree, and I was able to make it from upstate New York to California in three months.

Pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Did I miss my parents? No. Did I miss my friends? Only Ginny. Was I happy? I'd been to almost every state below Canada, excluding Hawaii, damn right I'm happy. Would I do it again? In a heartbeat.

My worn duffel had a few holes now, but I was still carrying it around, and I still had my trusty (now five-stringed) guitar slung over my shoulder. Life was good.

I walked for a mile or two, and it was getting a little windy, and the sun was really bright. I took out a pair of John Lennon glasses and set them on the bridge of my nose, and I threw my leather jacket in the duffel. In the distance there was a black pick-up truck coming in my direction.

I flagged it down, and the window rolled down. There was a girl around my age in it, she had dirty blonde hair and aviators that were sliding down her face.

"Where you headed?" She asked, glancing down at me.

"Anywhere, man," I answered as my hair whipped around my face, "Anywhere but the east coast."

"Well, then, you're in luck," I heard the door click as she unlocked it, "Hop in."

As I situated myself in the car, and put my stuff under my feet, I introduced myself, "I'm Jude. Well, I'm actually Judith. Judith O'Neil. But you seem pretty cool, so you can just call me Jude. Who are you?"

"Me?" She pondered for a moment, "I'm not really sure yet. But for now, you can call me Taylor."

"Word," Jude pulled something out of her bag, "Mind if I smoke?"

**

_Every day since I turned seventeen, I would sit in my bedroom and cry. Kinda like I was doing now._

_My life is horrible. I'm miserable. Riley-my boyfriend- just keeps on banging on the door. This door is going to remain locked. I don't know what that jackass is thinking but I'm staying in her. I'll just wait until he is calm._

_Well...Riley's version of calm._

_" Let me in this fucking room you little bitch!" Riley screeches. I felt something wet drip down my left cheek. I stroked the wetness and looked at my hand._  
_Blood. _  
_Once again Riley was on one of his rampages, and I was the victim who got in the way._  
_"NO RILEY! JUST LEAVE!!'' I screamed and sobbed at the same time. _  
_"This is my house too, woman. NOW LET. ME. IN!" I couldn't take Riley anymore. I couldn't lie to everyone making up excuses of how clumsy I am when everyone knows_ _I'm not clumsy at all._  
_I just have to leave....now._  
_I grabbed my duffel bags from under my bed and stuffed them with clothes and toiletries. i had stashed over $7,000 saved up knowing one day I was gonna need it. _  
_Nice thinking Tay._  
_I went to the bathroom window, yanked it open and jumped. Just as I jumped I heard Riley finally got the door open. I grabbed my shit and hauled ass to my black __pick up truck._  
_PEACE OUT NEW JERSEY!_  
_I don't know where the hell I'm going but all I know is that its out of this hell hole of a state they call 'home'. _   
_...Here's to new beginnings and all that, eh?_  
***END FLASHBACK***  
"..then we all jumped up on the tables and did the thriller. Taylor? Taylor? Are you even listening to me?" Jude asked.  
I picked Jude up on the side of the road yesterday somewhere in central California. Now we're in northern California. Jude was sort of edgy looking, with her chin-length sandy blonde hair that had a few blue streaks in it, her leather jacket, and the tattoo she has on her forearm (Though she has no recollection of ever getting it) She had a classic runaway-rebel look, and personality.  
"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. I was just thinking about...some stuff" I said glaring out the windshield.  
"Oh well I think we should start thinking about where we should stay..?" She states repositioning her self so she was facing me. I could smell the cigarette smoke on her breath. ('It's a sickness,' she claimed, 'Once I started, I couldn't stop)

"How about Washington?"

Who knows what will happen there...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr Cullens Lonely Hearts Club: Thanks for reading/reviewing, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

_The Art of Disappearing_

Judith's POV

Washington was cool. I mean, it was pretty rainy, but I don't hate rain that much. Taylor and I had been driving for a week or so, stopping in a handful of the towns we passed. Somehow, in all the madness, we had ended up in little La Push, Washington. The area was nice, really green, and it was the first sunny place I had been to in days.

Judging by the amount of teenagers at the beach right now, sunny days around here were not common.

"Seriously, Jude," Taylor rolled her eyes at me, "Stop sulking, enjoy the sun! Apparently, they don't see much of it around here."

I was sitting on a towel under an umbrella, wearing jeans, a hoodie, and a tank-top. I always dressed like that on sunny days, because of my goddamn Irish-ness. I get sunburn after about thirty minutes in the sun. I guess I was more of a sit-in-the-shade on a moderately cloudy day person.

Mumbling incoherently under my breath, I said, "I'm going back to the motel soon."

"No, don't," Taylor pleaded, "I don't want to be sitting here all by myself!"

"Fine," I looked around the beach at the shrieking bikini-clad girls. Impulsively, I adjusted the the neck of my shirt. I may look like a freak, but at least I didn't look like a slut. Well, at the moment I didn't. "I'm going for a walk."

Taylor just nodded and laid back on her towel, tanning.

I walked stumbled through the sand wearing my converse and passed a bunch of kids who looked around my age, high school graduates or going into their senior year, probably.

I'm guessing that these kids aren't high school drop out going-nowhere-in-life kids like I am. Well, that sucks for them.

A few girls giggled and pointed at something behind my back. I heard her whisper to her friend, "Oh my God! What is she wearing? This is a beach!"

I looked behind me, hoping to have a good laugh at some weirdo. But then it hit me. It's _me_ that they were talking about...how rude. Then again, I would laugh at me too.

I walked back towards Taylor, ready to complain until she would take me back to the motel. This town was small enough, so I could have walked, but I have a terrible sense of direction. Seriously, I once got lost in a Walmart once.

As I got closer, she waved to me in greeting, and I opened my mouth to suggest going home again, when something hit me in the back of the head. Hard.

I flailed around a bit before falling into the sand, face first. "What the fuck?!"

Taylor walked over, laughing, yes _laughing,_ at my pain. "Owwww," I complained. "Who threw that?"

I sat up and spat some sand out. Ew.

Taylor, who was still laughing, picked up the football and threw it back to a group of huge guys. And when I say huge I mean _huge!_

One of them caught it and threw it to his friend, before walking over to us, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to throw it so hard..."

The guy who spoke was tall, extremely muscular, and tan. He ran a hand threw his cropped back hair and smiled apologetically.

"I wasn't paying attention to where...to where I was..." He trailed off as his eyes widened and he stared at Taylor. I think he's drooling. That's sort of awkward.

Taylor was staring right back at him, and a few other of his tall-dark-and-handsome friends were looking at us, rolling their eyes and smiling.

"I'm, I'm Embry."

"I'm Taylor." Oh God, were they just going to stare at each other like that? It's creeping me out.

"Oh, it's no problem guys," I muttered, "I'll just be hovering awkwardly on the sidelines while you two eye-fuck each other."

Neither of them seemed to notice that I talked at all.

Well wasn't this just dandy?

*Taylor POV*

Holy shit Jude just got knocked in the face. I couldn't stop laughing. I picked the ball up and threw it in the direction where it came from.

A really tall, buff man caught it and threw it to his friend. He walked over rubbing his neck, he said, " Eh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to throw it so hard" to Jude.

I started looking him up and down checking him out. Dayum he's got it going ON!

"I wasn't paying attention to where...to where I was.." he sounded dumbfounded as he met my eyes.

Holy shit! We have a new definition for tall-dark-and handsome for this man. It should be more like tall-buff-and SEXY! I was in a trance staring into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm, I'm Embry" he said sticking out his hand. It felt as hot as he looked.

As I introduced myself he didn't let go of my hand. "I'm Taylor." We kept staring when he finally said something and let go of my hand.

"Oh,um, nice throw by the way." He said with a big grin plastered on his face.

I started giggling, "Thanks. Four older brothers doesn't help too much." I fixed my bathing suit top just to mess with him. Evil, aren't I?

'So, um, we, um, my friends and I are having a bonfire tonight, if, um, you want to come. But if you don't that's cool I guess.."

He was looking down at his foot that was tracing patterns into the sand. "You can bring your friend too if she doesn't suffer too much from brain damage" he said chuckling.

SHIT! I TOTALY FORGOT ABOUT JUDE!

"Oh my gosh, Jude! Are you okay?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Yeah, dude, totally. I'm just sitting here feeling awkward and intrusive. Don't you worry about it." she said rolling her eyes.

Embry cleared his throat awkwardly. I turned back to him.

" So I'll see you both tonight?" he asked.

"Mhmm" I nodded.

"Great!' he said as he stated jogging away. He turned back around, "see you then" followed by a wink.

"Can' wait," was all I could say and went to go lay back down on my towel.

Embry's POV!!!

"Dude, look at that chick!" Jacob said, pointing to some girl who was wearing a hoodie and jeans, and she was sitting under an umbrella. "If my nose didn't know better, I'd say she was a leech."

Paul snorted, agreeing with him. That girl walked off and he said, "What a weirdo. But check out Miss Black Bikini on the towel next to her!"

I didn't 'check out Miss Black Bikini', instead I rolled my eyes and whacked Paul to stop him from wolf-whistling.

"Where's Seth?" I asked the guys, trying to change the subject.

"He's grocery shopping for Emily," Paul snickered. "I told her that he ate all of the...well, all of the everything."

"Who really ate it?" I asked.

"Me," Paul said. Figures. "But I said I saw Seth eating it saw now he thinks he's a sleep walking compulsive eater."

I sighed. Oh, Seth. When will you learn?

Quil threw the football at me and it hit my arm. "Quil! I wasn't ready!"

Picking up the ball I told him to go long and he ran down the beach.

"Oops," Everyone winced when the ball sailed over Quil's head and hit some girl in the back of her head. She was fully dressed in long sleeves and jeans, which was weird for summer and a sunny day like this. With a start, I realized that this was the girl Paul and Jake had been making fun of before.

The strange girl lost her balance and flailed around for a bit, making her look more stupid than she would have if she just fell. I heard her shout, "What the fuck?!" and then ask who threw the ball.

Her friend burst out laughing, along with all of the other guys. I saw her spit sand out and felt kind of guilty. Black-Bikini-Friend threw the football to me, and I tossed it to Jared and then headed over there, still hearing the guys threw my wolf-hearing.

"Eh," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to throw it so hard..."

...Well, I did, but it was aimed towards Quil.

Running a hand through my hair and smiling at her, I was about to walk away after apologizing more. "I wasn't paying attention to where...to where I was..."

Oh God, Miss Black Bikini was _gorgeous._ I stared (undoubtedly open-mouthed) at her and felt everything move around me until it was just me and her.

But then Paul ruined it by saying 'Everyone! Embry's got a hot new imprint!' I doubt my imprint heard him, but still. It ruined 'the moment'.

"I'm, I'm Embry," I smiled again.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor.** Taylor. **_Taylor.___That's so beautiful. I grabbed her hand and shook it, not letting go for at least a minute.

The pack was talking to me just loud enough so I could hear _("compliment her, you idiot!")_ but I was sure Taylor couldn't.

"Oh, um, nice throw my the way," I told her. Taylor giggled. It was like wind chimes, or bells, or something sappy. I wonder if she would like me if I wrote her a poem? Girls like that stuff, right?

"Thanks. Four older brother doesn't help," She giggled.

She adjusted her bathing suit top, which, of course, brought my attention to how beautiful _other_ parts of her were, too. Not just her face.

"So, um, we, um, my friends and I are having a bonfire tonight if, um, you want to come. But if you don't that's cool I guess." Do not stare at her chest. Don't stare at it Embry. I'm serious man! I looked at her friend, who had raised her eyebrows and was still sitting on the ground. "You can bring your friend too if she doesn't suffer too much brain damage."

Taylor looked like she had completely forgotten about the weird girl (seriously, I need a name for that chick.)

In the back round, I heard Paul complaining about having the freaky girl at our party. What a dick. He wouldn't even notice her there, he would be making out with Rachel the whole time.

"Oh my gosh, Jude!" Jude? Isn't that a guys name? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dude, totally. I'm just sitting here feeling awkward and intrusive. Don't worry about it."

I cleared my throat and confirmed that they would be there tonight, winking at Taylor when I walked away.

"I hate you so much," I heard freaky chick- I mean, Jude grumble. "I can't believe you said I'd go."

"Don't worry, I'll find you something alcoholic to make up for it."

I new there was a reason I imprinted on this chick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr Cullens Lonely Hearts Club: Thanks for reading/reviewing, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

_The Art of Disappearing_

Judith's POV

"How about this?" Taylor asked, holding up jean shorts with a tank top and a jacket. I felt my eyes roll on their own accord.

"Tay, it's going to be cold out," I told her, "At least wear long pant and that tank top. Jackets aren't necessary, especially since you have Amber there to put his mega-muscular arm around you."

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and made kissy noises, only to receive a shoe thrown at my head by Taylor. She sighed dreamily at me, "Shut up. And his name is Embry, not Amber."

"Embry is a weird name. Maybe he's a male prostitute and that's his hooker name," I mused aloud. Taylor chucked another shoe at me and this time it hit my shoulder square-on. "Ow! That was a heel, you son of a bitch!"

"Embry is not a male prostitute!" She paused, before shaking her head disbelievingly.

I groaned loudly and flopped off the bed, landing on the floor with a crash, "How can you spend so much time moaning over _clothes?"_

Taylor looked up at me, "How can you spend so little time moaning over clothes? What are you going to where tonight, anyway?"

I stood and looked down at my worn-out flare jeans and a tight, electric blue tank top. Glancing around, I grabbed a threadbare black jacket that was tight and stopped halfway down my stomach. "Done!"

Taylor and I finally got into the car and blasted her music on the radio, singing (more like screaming) the lyrics.

We pulled onto the beach, where all the other cars were parked. The windows were rolled down and we were still screeching out the lyrics to 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls.

We stepped out and Taylor suddenly crouched down behind me and wrapped her arms around my knees.

"There's Embry!" She gasped, "What if he heard, oh shit! Here he comes."

"Hey Taylor," The tall boy grinned, not seeming to find it strange that she was trying to hide from him.

"Uh..." I blanched. "I do not know this Taylor of which you speak."

He seemed confused, "But...she's right-"

"No," I interrupted, "She's really not."

"But-"

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Damn, that was weird of me. Sorry Tay, but I'ma book-shit outta here, suckas....

And I ran for it.

Taylor POV

Jude seriously just walked away and left me all alone, with Embry, on the ground? With EMBRY?!? Embry cleared his throat in a slightly awkward manner and looked down at me with a grin.

"What 'cha doing on the ground?" He said with a chuckle.

Shit, he noticed. Jude will get it later. I'll do something... something horrifyingly embarrassing to her. Now, what that thing will be is the question...

"Oh, ummm. I was looking for my...contact...heh" I pretended to find it and put it in. "Woo! Found it!" I added a little nervous chuckle and shrugged my shoulders, and he helped me up.

"So, you used to be love drunk?" He looked down at me as we headed to the beach.

"Oh boy! You heard that?! I knew you would! Damn you, Judith O'Neil!" I said, pounding my fist on an invisible table.

"You look cute when you pretend to be angry," He stated while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I nudged him with my elbow and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Let me warn you now. I'm introducing you to my friends and they can be very...embarrassing. So just please ignore anything they say." Embry said nervously.

"My friend just shouted that I wasn't there when I was and then sprinted away. They can't be _that _bad." I said, smiling up at him. He snorted and we approached the fire.

"Guys this is Taylor," Embry introduced me like I was a God or something like that.

"HEY! It's black-bikini-girl! Why are you wearing so many layers of clothes?" A man who looked almost identical to Embry said with a goofy grin. "I'm Paul, by the way. And might I say you lookin' _fine!"_ he added with a little shake of the head.

"Thanks?" I said (more like asked) with a blush.

After the 'incident' with Paul, Embry introduced me to his other friends. Now we were all sitting around the fire, the boys were eating like savages. Across the fire, Jude was chugging down a beer with two of Embry's (Collin and Bradley?) friends cheering her on. Embry and I were getting to know each other pretty well. So far I knew his favorite color was green, he has a blood hound named copper, and he works as a mechanic at his friend Sam's garage. I was about to tell him my favorite color when the song "Hey Juliet" by NLT started playing. Embry blushed and pulled out his phone.

"What Seth? ...fine, bye," Embry closed his phone and walked away, grabbing a bag of something and sprinkling whatever was in it onto the sand around the fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked, completely confused.

"I'm spreading rose petals for our friend, Seth. He's proposing to his girlfriend in front of everyone so he wants me to make it look all romantical," He said, laughing at his word 'romantical'. I giggled along with him. When he was done he sat back down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Which resulted in my butt in the air and my leg wrapped around his legs.

"My, my, Mr. Call. I've only known you for a couple of hours and you're already trying to pull a move on me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I thought you would be cold do to your lack of clothing," He winked and wiggled his eyebrows. I shoved his shoulder.

I sighed happily. Embry was much, much, much, much (much) nicer than my ex. Much nicer.

He cuddled up to me some more. Oh yes. _Much_ nicer.

I knew not wearing a lot of clothes would work out! Take that, Jude! Muahahahaha!

Hmm, I wonder what Jude's doing now...?

Jude POV

After I booked-shit outta that awkward situation I ran I realized that almost everyone here looked like Embry.

Weird.

Wait..._wait..._

This is a rez. Like a reservation. For Native American peoples. Oh, that makes sense.

"And who do we have here?" I looked up into two tall, muscular dudes faces and grinned.

"I'm Jude." I grinned.

"I'm Collin," One said, he motioned to his friend, "This is Brady."

I half-shook hands half-clapped them both on the back before I was comfortable enough to slouch and whatnot.

"So, is there alcohol at this par-tay?" I glanced around again. Sort of pathetic on a nice homey sort of way. But parties weren't supposed to be homey, so if there was no booze I was gone.

"Well, there isn't supposed to be any at this party 'cuz this is just for our friend, Seth," Brady said, "He's proposing to his girl. But we brought some beer anyway."

"Score!" I laughed, "Mind if I bum a few off of you fine gentleman?"

"What kind of gentleman would we be if we hogged all the booze?" Collin asked her innocently before throwing his feverish arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah," Brady said, holding up a cooler and tossing her a Bud. "Besides, how else are we gonna get laid tonight?"

Collin elbowed him sharply, "You're not supposed to _tell_ the chick that, you tool!"

"Oh, yeah..."

I laughed again, these dudes were awesome. "So, if you're both gonna get laid, and I'm the only available chick at the party...then are you planning a threesome? A _menage a trois?"_

The boys both glanced at each other.

"Ew."

"_Ew"_

"Absolutely not."

"Well, if you're gonna get me drunk, I might as well enjoy it," I popped the cap off my bottle. "Bet I can chug faster than you."

"You are _so _on!" Collin took his own beer and we started at the same time.

The liquor burned my throat but not half as bad as the shots I had taken in that club on that street with that dude who bought her alcohol in Manhattan did.

I finished a few seconds after him, throwing the bottle onto the sand angrily.

"Damn," I deadpanned.

"Don't feel bad, no one's ever beaten Collin," Brady told me while Collin cheered and flexed his muscles dramatically.

"Damn you tall folk and your ability to chug alcohol," I cursed.

"Haha, yeah," He chuckled.

"Hey Jude," Taylor walked up to us, looking happy and flushed, "What did I-"

"Heh, you said Hey Jude..." Collin giggled (giggled!) "Like, heyyy juuude, doo dooo duh dooo, take a sad soooong, and make it wettter...wait, no. That's not right."

"How many beers did he have?" I asked hesitantly.

"Eh, a few?" Brady shrugged, "He's not to good with his alcohol..."

Taylor snorted and clapped me on the back, "Seth is coming to propose, his girlfriend just showed up."

I saw a girl with bleached hair and pretty blue eyes who was pouting standing in the center of everyone.

Brady said, "That's Tiffany."

"She looks...nice," Taylor said slowly as we watched the girl complain loudly to another man.

I coughed loudly, "She looks like a bitch to me." Brady snorted so hard his beer came out his nose.

Rose petals had been laid out and the dude (Seth ?) showed up and kneeled in front of Tiff-Tiff. Ugh, gag me. Rose-petals? Ew. I'm allergic to them. Not to mention that they're not even that nice looking.

"Shoot me Taylor." I groaned, "Romance is such a buzz kill."

Seth-dude went on some romantic spiel that went something like, "Yada yada, Tiffany, yada yada yada, your eyes, blah, will you marry me?"

Tiffany answered quickly, she said yes.

I fake fluttered my eyes at Taylor, "Oh, _I do..."_

She giggled with me and a few people snort. I must have said it a little louder than I intended because the groomy-one, Seth, looked up at me, and I met his eyes.

_He has really nice eyes..._ I mental-sighed.

Several other guys started chuckling,and there were several, _'ooooh's'_ while he and I stared at each other. Finally is girlfriend, no, his _fiance,_ squealed some more before pulling him off his knees and kissing him.

He kept his eyes open and didn't really respond to Tiffany, staring in my general direction still.

Somewhere I the background, I heard Brady grumble, "Damn."


End file.
